


Twinkle Twinkle

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: day 4: city lightsSasuke and Sakura move to the city. The lights are hard to get used to.





	Twinkle Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> something short pwease enjoy and disclaimer since i always forget: i don't own naruto  
> also T rating because i feel like a children's broadcast channel when everything is rated G lol nothing wild here

Sakura stood in front of their balcony window and surveyed the view from their new high rise apartment and sighed. Neither of them liked having the blinding city lights as their view, they preferred something less..developed. The sprawling lands and green, green trees of Konoha were greatly missed already.

As teenagers, they had enjoyed a great number of stolen moments under the cover of darkness; they would rendezvous behind their houses to sneak off and spend time together. Their first kiss was on a starry night in Sakura’s backyard, right before they were interrupted by her sprinklers turning on. Mikoto, ever the proper one, would have had a heart attack if she knew how many times Sasuke ate an unhealthy amount of midnight snacks with Sakura not only after dinner, but after he had already brushed his teeth. Konoha had its charms, that’s for sure. 

But it couldn’t be helped. Both Sasuke and Sakura had to move to the city after landing their respective jobs and while they were glad to be making more than enough money, it came at the price of leaving their cozy hometown. 

Sasuke came up behind her and placed a hand on her waist, “it’s unsettling, isn’t it? Even though it’s nighttime, everything is so bright.” He looked down at the cars going by, the flashing signs trying to sell him something, the streetlamps revealing pedestrians milling about. Was that sign winking at him? They’re going to need to buy blackout curtains.

She nudged him, “that’s the point of lights, darling. But I don’t like it either. Look, you can’t even see the stars.” In Konoha, she had seen at least three shooting stars, which was one less than how many Sasuke had seen. It looked like she wouldn't be beating his record anytime soon. What would she use to make her wishes now?

Sasuke pressed closer to her and craned his head towards the sky. When he was done looking he didn’t move away, just brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, “no, you can’t see the stars. But you can still see the moon.” The glow of the crescent above him brought great comfort. Even if they didn't live in Konoha anymore, they still slept under the same sky, under the same moon. 

She smiled and twisted in his grip to press a kiss to his lips, “you’re right. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The lights don’t even compare.” The moon had an ethereal beauty that couldn't be beat, not even by the dazzling displays boasted by a city as big as their new home. 

Sasuke nodded, stealing another kiss before Sakura could continue speaking, “We’ll get used to it here. The lights aren’t so bad, now you can’t get mad at me for walking home in the dark because it’s not even dark. The moon is always there too.”

“The perks of signing myself away to a corporate job are that we can use a company car. I’ll pick you up. Don’t walk in the dark.” 

“We’re not in Konoha anymore, though. The hospital’s on the opposite end of where your work building is. The drive on the way there will be boring and lonely without me.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I’ll manage. The moon will be there. These stupid city lights will be there. And you’ll be waiting for me at the end of the journey.” Moving to a new city was hard, but being with his wife made it easier. She always had a smile for him; his favorite was the one that radiated a gentle light not unlike the moon. 

“Sounds like a date to me.”

“Sakura, we are married.”

**Author's Note:**

> married and still flirting is my fave. does it ever just hit you how much they love each other?? because that's me rn


End file.
